


Not the way we intended

by Llyneth



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: Basically a draft i wrote last year but didn't post, F/F, Femslash February 2019, Zero hates snow, but likes flowers apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 11:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyneth/pseuds/Llyneth
Summary: Zero/Accord -Accord says goodbye for the last time, sure that nothing will ever happen between them.Zero has other ideas.





	Not the way we intended

 "Now, let's try and wrap this up in a way that benefits  _all_  of us, hmm?"   

   

Accord's pigtails catch in the bitter wind as she turns laughingly away, stepping out of Zero's bubble of personal space, her voice dripping with both condescension and a certain kind of playfulness that only Accord possesses. She stoops to pick up her giant case then stops, shoulders shaking. With a grin, she turns back one last time, giving a jaunty wave with the book zero had, only moments before, tried so hard to steal - Just to  _really_  twist the knife - before carrying on her way, her crunching footsteps receding beyond the treeline. And Zero... 

   

Zero is  _done_.    

Her feet hurt, goddamn it. She's freezing her ass off in the middle of who knows where, hungry and tired and sick to the teeth of everyone's bullshit. Especially Cent's - that  _idiot_ , sending everyone on a goddamn wild goose chase over some mythical delicious fruit - but right now Accord is the one in her line of fire, thoughts of jumping through hoops like a dog to get that book - only to have it snatched away in the stupidest, most embarrassing way possible - fueling the anger coursing through her blood. 

Accord's other... behaviors don't help with that either, and the more she thinks about it, the more her grip tightens on her blade. 

It's not enough that Accord acts so mysterious and shit. She has to get up in her space, close enough that the tips of her hair brush her cheek. She has to lean into her, as a flower leans towards the sun, gloved fingertips and pink lips a hair's breadth from her neck, her mouth... 

And Zero's tempted, is the thing. 

But they both know better, and that fills her with rage greater than anything she could have ever imagined.  

_Idiot_ , she thinks with feeling, not knowing whether she's talking about herself or Accord, or the both of them. _I'm Zero, nothing but a dead girl walking. What the hell are you doing, catching feelings at a time like this?_  

 Unwillingly her mind goes to other things. Harder things to ignore than the twirl of her skirt against the pale of her thighs, or the way Zero's gut tightens at the sound of her teasing laughter. Sex is easy – attachment is not, and she can't afford to be attached. Not now.

But... 

She remembers the time before, at her home. The way Accord had pressed so close, skirting around the invisible barriers of her personal space and their shared understanding, just within her sword's reach. The way she'd said goodbye with words, but her feet and her body twisted to face Zero. Her fingers reaching out, testing- 

She had to push her away.

Slash her away, any way she could. But Accord had blocked her with her huge case and a shit-eating grin, seeing right through her bullshit.  

But It didn't make it better. Actually, it only made it worse.  

The...presents didn't help. A roll of gauze. A pot of salve. Presents that appeared out of goddamn nowhere and refilled themselves whenever she ran out. Bunches of wildflowers dropped into vases, and sweet breads for the days that she was too ill to hunt.  

She tried not to be charmed at the whole fucking thing – tried to be pissed that she couldn't shake the squirrely shit instead – but the memory of a single pinky-white flower

( _and the desire to own that flower, to hate, hate, hate everything else in the entire world but that single, tiny, beautiful flower growing between the flagstones in the town square-_ )

remained, her last thoughts ( _I've never been given a flower, a beautiful flower, a gift..._ ) reverberating in her skull.

And Zero was selfish.

She looked at those flowers – tiny purple ones, white ones with yellow centers, tall sprigs of deep green leaves – and hoarded the warm feelings they evoked in her chest. Allowed herself to feel something close to happiness, to hope, even though she was a world destroying menace.

Even though she didn't deserve these things at all.  

-

_Fuck it,_ she thinks, the memory of pitch black hair against stark white snow burning behind her eyes, no longer satisfying. It's not enough. She wants Accord to-

She wants Accord.

_I'm going to die tomorrow,_ she thinks as she whips around, dropping her sword on the ground, _Or the next day, or whenever i finally kill One...  
_

_Just._

Wisps of black tangle among the branches and the footfalls stop, sudden and surprised and hesitant-

_Let me have this. Let me have one, last thing..._

It's easy as breathing when she catches up with her, _grabbing_ the little shit by her shoulders and pressing her firmly up against the tree behind them without any kind of warning.   

Accord's back hits the trunk. Frozen grass tinkles and crackles underfoot, her gloves catching on the rough bark as she tries to get her balance. The dull thump of the heavy tome as it lands on the snow speckled ground ismusic to Zero's ears, and her feral grin widens with each surprised puff of air that billows from her mouth.  

"Gotcha."  

Gloating comes easy too, now she's got her where she wants her, staring up with dark eyes and breathing heavily. But Accord isn't Accord unless she's giving Zero hell.

"Took you long enough" She gasps through coiling, misty breaths, managing to sound infuriatingly superior even when pinned to a tree, " I wasn't exactly subt-"

Zero catches the words with her mouth. 

They turn into pleased little noises when she deepens the kiss, presses into her.

So she kisses her again and again and again.

Until there are no words.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So. I really, really need to finish All alone in the danger zone, so i'm kinda hoping FF2019 fixes my almost-two-year writer's block. 
> 
> Uh. Fingers crossed? 
> 
> Also this is a draft from last year's Femslash February that i never got round to posting so. Yay. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! =D


End file.
